


Underneath The Full Moon

by OnceBlinkInsomniac



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Idol-Verse, Loona OT12, OT12 - Freeform, One-Shots, Pack Feels, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceBlinkInsomniac/pseuds/OnceBlinkInsomniac
Summary: Wolves are predatory creatures. But a lone wolf is vulnerable. A strong wolf needs a pack. In a world where werewolves are real, what happens when eleven of them find themself debuting in the same group? And how on earth are they going to be able to explain their weird behavior to their one human member? Especially when the maknae believes werewolves are something that only belong in fairytales.Or the one where the members have to continually stop themselves, and each other, from jumping their oblivious maknae and turning her into one of them.A collection of one-shots based on a world where werewolves are real and as luck would have it, 11/12 LOONA members just so happen to be one. Open to requests
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Underneath The Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is something new I'm trying. This will be a series of one-shots based on the same world. They won't necessarily be in chronological order and it's open to requests so if you want to see something specific happen, just leave it down below in the comments. It can be angst, humor, fluff, romance, etc..

The world this AU is based in is one where werewolves are real. It’s not known to everyone though. They look like anyone else and, for the most part, they go unnoticed. They might be your neighbors, your school friends, your favorite actors or even your favorite idols. Most werewolves are born, though some are turned. They are born into a pack and once they reach a specific age, they are expected to go out into the world and find their own pack. Their chosen family, so to speak. Werewolves are quick to recognize each other by scent alone. Choosing who will be in their packs is not always a conscious decision. Sometimes, it’s something their wolves simply know.

Werewolves are by no mean near extinction but they’re also not extremely common. So, imagine their surprise when eleven young werewolves find themselves debuting in the same group. All of them had just left home for the first time and weren’t expecting to be met with so many other of their own kind so quickly. In their whole group of 12, there is but one human. The youngest, Yeojin.

Wolves are predatory creatures, they like having their space so at first, having so many werewolves who don’t know each other placed in the same, small dorm ends in a lot of conflict. Especially over space and dominance. Thankfully, they’re at least careful enough to hide the conflict going on from the human. Although the girl’s obliviousness also helps. 

Eventually, however, they start finding their space and before long, they realize they’ve found their pack. They also come to a new realization; one they’d never even knew was possible. Their wolves have declared Yeojin a part of their pack too. Which means, for the first time ever -at least to their knowledge- a human forms part of a werewolf pack. Only problem, Yeojin has no idea. For all she knows, werewolves exist only in fairytales.

The members decide to keep their true nature a secret, wanting to protect the maknae. Unfortunately, once their wolves decided she was pack, they now want nothing more than to claim her. In other words, make it official so that other wolves who aren’t part of their pack will know to stay away from her.

Claiming is something that usually happens in a pack once they’ve declared themselves one. It’s a pretty straightforward process. Each of the wolves conforming the pack will take a turn biting the others, usually on the wrist or upper shoulder. They will all bite the same place. Once it’s done, the bite will remain forever, a mark that shows their part in the pack. The mark sets off a slight scent that is only recognizable to other werewolves. It’s a way to show you already belong to a pack. A warning, so to say.

It’s really more of a tradition at this point because after spending so much time within your pack, other wolves can already smell it. On a human, however, it’s an entirely different matter. Until this point, they’ve managed to keep their instincts on the downlow and simply kept to constantly scenting her in the form of hugs and cuddles. The scent, however, faints rather quickly, especially after Yeojin makes friends with another girl group member who just so happens to be a werewolf too. This sets off their instincts and makes it all the more important that they mark her so that the scent will never wear off.

They, however, don’t want to bring Yeojin into this. From their point of view, they want her to live a normal, happy life and they don’t wish to burden her with anything. They feel as thought if she knew, she would feel forced to let herself be claimed and officially join the pack and they hate the idea of forcing their burdens on her.

What they fail to realize is this. A burden can only be reduced by sharing the load. And despite not knowing of any pack dynamics, Yeojin knows she has found a new family. One she would do anything for. When it becomes painfully obvious that her so called family, are keeping something from her, however, she starts to doubt her place with them.

How long can they keep the secret before it starts rupturing their little family? Will they be able to salvage it before it’s too late? And, more importantly, how long before their tentative control over their wolf breaks?

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the intro. Constructive criticism is welcomed and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
